Une larme
by alexieee
Summary: Tokio Hotel Yaoiinceste HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR! Tom n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie... pour Bill. Il n'a versé qu'une larme et ne le regrettera jamais. Depuis ce jour tout à changé. Mais qui le sait vraiment? ...
1. Une larme

**Résumé:** (Tokio Hotel) (Yaoi/inceste) HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR! Tom n'a pleuré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie... pour Bill. Il n'a versé qu'une larme et ne le regrettera jamais. Depuis ce jour tout à changé... mais qui le sait vraiment?...

**Petites précisions:** persos pas à moi... snif, MALHEURESEMENT!!!:'(

yaoi: relation entre deux hommes.

inceste: relation entre deux personnes de la même famille (par le sang).

**Autre:**

' ... ' pensées de Bill.

# ... # pensées de Tom.

# ... ' ou ' ... # pensées de Bill & Tom.

* * *

une larme…

une seule et unique larme….

La seule qu'il ai jamais versée… pour lui.

...T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B...

- Biiiiiiiillllllll!!!!!! Bordel, magne ton cul!!! # _Adorable_, soit dit en passant… #

' Pfffff… c'est toujours pareil! ' Bill, prit sa veste, claqua la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Ah! Bah c'est pas trooooohhhhhh……

Arrivé à la dernière marche, Bill avait attrapé la main de son frère qui attendait patiemment Son petit brun préféré (Gné? Ah oui! Si, c'est tout à fait normal, 'z'inquiétez pas!), dos au mur, les bras croisés. Ils traversèrent le couloir en une vitesse record et atteignirent la porte que Tom ouvrit à la volée. Une fois dehors, ils tracèrent jusqu'à chez David, leur manager, et entrèrent sans même frapper, tous les deux aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

- Eh mec! Faut vraiment qu'on se mette au sport!

- Sûr! Ça nous permettrait p't'être d'arriver à l'heure! # N'est-ce pas?! #

' Oh, ça va hein! Pour dix minutes, il va pas nous ressusciter l'Pape non plus! '

Bill lui jeta un regard noir, puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Ça leur arrivait souvent. Sûrement leur lien fraternel, être jumeaux, tout ça…

- Euh, les gars?

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Leurs rires avaient attiré Gustav dans l'entrée.

# Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a c'ui-là? Il veut p't'être ma photo? Ca dure plus longtemps! #

- Euh, non merci Tom, sans façon, vraiment… Je crois que j'vais très bien pouvoir m'en passer!

' Y'a intérêt! '

# Merde, j'ai pensé tout haut… encore! Va vraiment falloir que j'fasse quelque chose par rapport à ça… un d'ces jours j'vais finir par dire un truc qui… Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça? #

- Oh non!!!

Bill lui fit un énooooormmmme sourire (angélique, l'innocence à l'état pur! (Evidemment! On parle de **Bill**, là, quand même! XD))…

- "Qui…"?

- C'est pas vrai! J'ai encore pensé tout haut? demanda-t-il d'un petite voix plaintive.

' Kyaaaa! L'est trop choupi commeuh çaaaa!!! '

- Je crois que oui, mon bien cher frère!

- Euh, rien! Rien du tout, t'inquiète c'est rien d'spécial!

Bill le regarda suspicieux.

- Mouai… Jaime pas quand tu m'caches des trucs comme ça… ' D'habitude on s'dit tout!! J'comprends pas, il a plus confiance en moi...??? '

- Hey, Billow, fait pas cette tête-là, j'te raconterai tout ce soir, promis! Bill, s'te plaît, arrête, tu m'fais peur…

Bill se rendit alors compte qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

# Mon frère, mon cœur, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, je n'en vaut pas la peine… Mon ange, j'ai mal de te voir comme ça…. excuse moi…! #

- ça va, vous inquiétez pas, c'est parce que j'suis pas habitué à courir…

# Gné? L'est où l'rapport, là? #

' Boulet, boulet, boulet!!! Tu t'enfonces là, mon vieux! '

- Bon alors Gus'! Tu nous dit pourquoi tu faisais le poisson volant y'a juste deux minutes?

Gustav retrouva tout à coup son sourire sadique… ' Une minute… SADIQUE ???!!! # ' Mais depuis quand Gugus il est sadique? ' # J'suis même pas sûr qu'il sait s'que ça veut dire!! # (Moi siiii!!! --')

- Oh? Nan, c'est trois fois rien, les gars! J'me d'mandais juste pourquoi vous vous teniez par la main… et… comme ça…

# …………….Bip………..Bip………..Bip………..ERROR!!!!!!!! ' #...Was?...# '...Hnnn?...'

'...temps de réaction...#

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ils se séparèrent vivement comme si la foudre était tombée sur la maison. Ils se regardèrent effarés. Depuis que Bill avait attrapé son frère dans le couloir, ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main, même quand ils se chamaillaient une fois chez David il y a à peine une minute! …Et… ils se tenaient non seulement par la main, mais leurs doigts étaient aussi entrelacés et serrés très fort!!... sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte!

' Mama mia au siiicouuurs!!!!! #

A ce moment-là, David déboula dans l'entrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel! Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend, dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire, moi!!

Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le salon et de s'installer dans le canapé face à Georg, bientôt rejoint par Gustav. David s'assit dans un fauteuil sur le côté.

' David, mon sauveur!!!!!!! '

# Merci, mein Gott!!! Sauvé par le gong… avec la tête de David en plus! --'… Tom, ta gueule! …J'f'rais mieux d'écouter s'qu'ils disent…. #

- … la tournée en France… bla…... bla…... bla……...

...T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B/T&B...

* * *

A bientôt! merci!

Review? Hésitez pas à donner votre avis!

_Alexieee._


	2. Petite conversation avec conséquences

Idem que le précédent chapitre!

* * *

**_RAR:_**

**Lady Shadow Cassandra:** Moi aussi j'ai hate de savoir la suite! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements/ Voilà! J'ai pris compte de ton conseil! C'est vrai que je pense pareil pour les fics que je lis mais là je l'ai fait en vitesse vu que pour une fois j'avais le temps de l'écrire en entier sur l'ordi et j'ai pas vraiment fait attention mais l'erreur est rectifiée!! ;p Contente que tu aimes! C'est un epu le but que je me suis fixée quand même! Avec bien sûr le plaisir d'écrire!!!

**Kyu Redwolf: **Ils sont TOUJOURS "mimi"! ;p Oui moi aussi je la veux!

**TBS-forever: **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Je la mettrai quand je la mettrai, pas vrai? )

**miss titcha:** Comme tu dis! mdr Idem que pour TBS-forever! )

**bibiou:** Lol Merci beaucoup!! Alors j'espère bien que ton odorat est fiable et que tu ne te trompe pas! Amour, humour, yaoi... mmmm? "Moui"? XD Encore désolée de pas pouvoir corriger pendant un long moment mais je t'en voudrai pas de me remplacer en attendant :) / Oui, enfin!

**Tsuki-no-Shinigami: **Moi aussi j'ai envie de la savoir! mmmmm... Comment vont-ils réagir à ton avis? Je te laisse cogiter!lol Moi, sadique? ) Je pense en effet que ça se passera tout simplement comme tu l'aimerais, mais pas si fade que ça, hein?! Très contente que tu aimes aussi! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!

...T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B&T&B...

- A demain les gars!!

- A d'main!

- A d'main!

Bill ouvrit la porte d'entrée et posa les clés sur le meuble.

-Tiens! Maman nous a laissé un mot.

« Bonsoir mes petits chéris… »

' Beuerk! Quand est-ce qu'elle va arrêter de nous appeler comme ça?!! '

« … Je suis partie chez tata pour le week-end, je serai de retour lundi soir. Débrouillez-vous pour manger, le frigo est plein! Et pas de bêtises!!! Je vous fais confiance. Bisous. Maman. »

- Au moins, c'est réglé! Tu fais à manger!

- Et puis quoi, encore! Tom, tu sais très bien que je cuisine avec mes deux mains gauches!!

- Euh… T'as qu'une main gauche.

- Oui mais t'as pas compté la tienne!

- Quoi?! T'insinuerais que je sais pas cuisiner?

- Prouve-moi l'contraire!

' C'est trop facile! Il se fait avoir à chaque fois! '

# Et scheiss! J'me suis encore fait avoir comme un débutant! Et en beauté! …Qui a dit « par une beauté? » Que je le massacre sur place! - Bon, moi, faut pas que j'oublie de l'éviter, ce soir! J'espère qu'il a fait honneur à sa cervelle de piaf (1), et qu'il a oubl… #

' N'empêche, il va pas s'en tirer comme ça! C'est moi qui vous l'dis! Gniark gniark gniaaark! '

- Au fait, Tom! T'avais pas dit qu'tu…

# Alerte rouge! Alerte rouge : Di-in, di-in, di-in!!! (2)Vite, Tom, trouve une diversion, DANGER-DANGER-DANGER!!!!!!!!!! #

- Euh… Faut que j'fasse une machine de… boxers!!!

# Ouai, ça c'est top! T'es trop fort Tommy!! ………… Tom, t'es un boulet, ma parole!!! # (3)

- J'en ai plus des propres et…

# Mais arrête de t'enfoncer comme une quiche de trois s'maines et BARRE-TOI!!!! Tayoooooo!!!! J'dégage de là, moi! OUF! La buanderie… #

Tom alla s'accouder à la machine à laver et mit ses avant-bras dessus, les doigts croisés. Soudain, il sentit de mains se coller à sa taille fine et un torse chaud se caller contre son dos. Son frère était en train de le plaquer # Bon, d'accord, D'ACCORD! Tellement tendrement que c'est plus vraiment un plaquage digne de Chabal, même si j'sais pas qui c'est, j'ai vu ça aux infos l'autre jour, si, si, j'vous jure, j'ai regardé les infos, moi, Tom Kaulitz! Ahem… fin bref, quoi! # contre la machine! Bill posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère et souffla doucement dans son coup ' Retiens-toi, Bill, retiens-toi!!! MAITRISE-TOI BORDEL!!! '

- Tu croyais quand même pas t'en sortir avec ça?

Il rit tout doucement.

- Ça doit vraiment être quelque chose de sérieux pour que tu me sortes un truc pareil! Tom, c'est la pire excuse que t'as jamais faite, même à maman! MEME à maman!

Tom commença à paniquer.

# Non, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, pas maintenant… #

Sa respiration s'était accélérée, son cœur battait la chamade, on aurait dit qu'il venait de faire un sprint d'un kilomètre. Bill, qui avait sa joue collée contre son cou, le sentit.

- Tom? Tom, répond-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il reprit encore plus doucement :

- Tom, tu m'inquiètes. Tu sais très bien que si tu vas mal, alors moi aussi je vais mal. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi…

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés dans une plainte presque inaudible, sauf pour Tom qui avait entendu, ou surtout ressentit, incrustés dans sa peau, les paroles de sa moitié.

- Je peux pas… chuchota-t-il.

# Non, non je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas à Lui. Il serait tellement déçu… Bill! Si tu savais! #

- Tom, je ne demande que ça! Savoir… finit-il faiblement.

Tom eu un petit rire nerveux.

- Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser tout haut!

- Finalement, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose…

- Comment ça?

- Ça serait peut-être plus facile pour toi de me dire… ce que je veux tellement savoir! Et que tu me caches……

Tom se retourna brusquement face à son frère. Du coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation qui aurait convaincu n'importe qui qui serait entré à ce moment-là. Mais les deux jumeaux n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Bill avait ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et Tom, en se retournant, avait du poser ses mains au niveau des côtes du brun, manque de place oblige.

- Mais justement!! Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, hein??!!!

Il avait jeté ça tellement ' désespérément ' que Bill en resta statufié sur place.

' Il va si mal que ça… Et moi, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai rien remarqué!!! J'me dégoûte… '

- Bill? Bill, tu m'entends?

Voyant la réaction de son frère, Tom commença à s'inquiéter.

- Je suis un mauvais frère.

Cette affirmation sortit si nette et d'un ton d'une évidente souffrance, que Tom serra son petit frère dans ses bras, le serrant fort, très, très fort… # Si fort…… #

- Bill, ne dit pas ça…

Tout d'un coup, son ton se fit beaucoup plus dur, sec et sévère.

- Ne redit plus jamais ça, tu m'entends??!!!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bill.

- Je te le promets.

Une larme roula.

- C'est si important que tu ne veux pas me le dire… Et moi je ne l'avais même pas remarqué!!!

- Evidemment, puisque j'ai tout fait pour!! Mais tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? C'est ce que tu veux, hein?! Tu veux savoir? Réponds, bon sang!!!

- Tom…

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT SAVOIR??!!

Tom était hors de lui. Et le pire? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ou peut-être bien que si, finalement…

# Trop gardé en moi, trop longtemps… Trop d'émotions, trop de puissance contenue, enfermée, close… Trop de mensonge… Trop de manque… Trop… TROP!!! #

Bill cru qu'il était en train de rêver. Un rêve magnifique tel qu'il voudrait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais pour perdre pied à jamais avec la réalité. Il sentait les lèvres de son frère collées avec force aux siennes. Et il en profitait, il profitait de ce rêve si improbable qui pouvait s'évaporer à n'importe quel millième de seconde… Il répondait à son baiser avec passion. Il pensait que son frère avait agit de cette façon par pure colère non contenue et voulait en profiter pleinement, sachant que ça ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais plus. Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre… Mais, Tom, se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, lâcha brusquement son double et se détacha de lui pour courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

' Voilà, le rêve se termine là…… '

# SCHEISS, SCHEISS, SCHEISS, SCHEIIIISSSS!!!! BORDEL!!! #

Il marchait en long et en large (4) de sa chambre, les mains crispées dans ses dreadlocks, sa casquette ayant été balancée de rage à l'autre bout de la pièce cinq secondes plus tôt.

# Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment con, mon gars! (5)Tu sais faire que ça de toute façon, des conneries, des conneries, encore des conneries, toujours des conneries!!! (6) Mais qu'est-ce qui ma prit, à la fin???!! (7) Non, question idote, sombre idiot, tu connais la réponse, t'es vraiment un abruti, PU(REE DE PETITS POIS)!!! (8) Et en plus, tu t'insulte tout seul, de mieux en mieux, dis-moi! (9) Mais MERDE! POURQUOI! POURQUOI faut que je sois tombé amoureux? Non, rectification, j'ai encore mieux que ça : POURQUOI, Ô POURQUOI faut que je sois tombé amoureux de ma chair, mon sang, mon double, ma moitié, moi, mon jumeau, mon frère jumeau, de… Bill?#

D'une force et d'un rage trop longtemps absorbée en lui, d'un besoin de tout extérioriser, le vase déborda, ne pouvant plus rien contenir jusqu'à la moindre petite particule de sentiment, de sensation, d'émotion, de pensée, de Lui… Un trop plein de sensations fortes (10) en quelques semaines, Tom shoota dans le pied de son lit en bois. ……… trois secondes plus tard………

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SCHEISS P+++++ (11) DE M+++EUH!!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement d'un coup, comme si elle allait s'arracher à ses gonds. Tom se retourna brusquement.

* * *

Ouhhhhh……. La sadique! ET FIERE DE L'ETREUH… LALALALALEREUH… Non, z'inquiétez pas pour ma santé morale, tout va parfaitement bien, mes deux neurones de bounty sont en plein contact (pas d'idées perverses, merci bien!!! XD), tout va pour le mieux dans leur relation! 

Un bonbon à la carotte, un jus de fruit à la tomate, une confiture aux courgettes, un pot de nutella, une review?

Je prends tout par la poste, sauf les review : non cumulables, veuillez les laisser à la fin, merci de votre soutient! )

(1) Me tuez pas les filles!

(2) Euh... je suis désolée je sais pas faire les girophares :s

(3) Eh oui! En plus de parler tout seul, il a apprit l'ironie... Naaa, c'est fictif, j'vous rappelle!!!

(4) Et en travers! (baf)

(5) Après: je parle tout seul et j'apprends à faire de l'ironie, voici maintenant en direct rien que pour vous (vous pourrez plus dire que je pense pas à vous): je m'insulte moi même! ...ok j'm'en vais! eh! poussez pas, j'ai dit j'm'en vais!

(6) Wah... ça fait beaucoup de conneries tout ça! AIEUH!!!! touuuut doux... rannnge la massue... voiiilà!

(7) Nous on sait, nous on sait!

(8) Ah bah lui aussi il sait!

(9) On s'disait aussi! --'

(10) Tonnerre de Zeux!!! Youhouhouhouhouhouuuu!!!!!!!! Ca fait même pas peur en plus! (baf)

(11) On dit madame! XD


End file.
